


Something from the List

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Drop, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, PWP, Prostate Milking, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Steve and Bucky try a few things to get Bucky through his drop.





	Something from the List

Bucky slowly blinked awake to the feeling of comfort surrounding him. He was aware of Steve's eyes, waiting to assess his frame of mind.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you," he grumbled, snuggling closer.

Steve held him tighter and made a disapproving noise. "No you're not, Buck. I've had worse and you know it. I think you're still experiencing drop. I should have made you eat something last night."

"Hmph."

Steve chuckled at Bucky's Grumpy Cat impression.

"Come on, lazy butt. If I can get up with a raw back, you can get up with your guilt about it. And before we start on this again - look at me," Steve waited for him to oblige, "I love the way I feel right now. I loved it last night, and I'll love it for as long as it lasts. And then I'll love the memory of what you did for me."

Steve looked so sincere, but Bucky was not feeling great either way. He supposed he could get up, for Steve. Bucky rolled away and let himself fall with a thump to the floor.

"So dramatic, Buck," Steve sniggered.

Bucky sighed and pulled himself up until he was standing. Steve was there to steady him. Together, they made it to the kitchen.

"I don't even know why it bothers me so much," Bucky complained over cereal. "I should be used to hearing you whine and protest about me taking care of you."

"You can't seriously say making me whine is the exact same thing as making me yell in pain, Bucky. I'm sure I'll have the same hang-ups about hurting you, when you get around to asking for it." Steve took another large spoonful.

"I suppose..."

"Look, why don't we make love today? We'll go right back to bed and slowly get turned on for hours, then jerk each other off." Bucky almost wanted to laugh at this seemingly random solution. Maybe Steve was just horny.

"Nothing but vanilla," Steve continued earnestly. "We'll both get some much needed feel-good chemicals and maybe you'll be able to look at it as doing something for me that I can definitely prove I like."

"That might be nice," Bucky was surprised to agree.

"Good. We'll take some easy food with us, too, so we don't have to come back in here again for a while. You need sugar in your bloodstream."

The next few hours were spent exactly as Steve suggested, with much moaning and kissing. When they had both been teased - and ignored for a while - to painful hardness, each took the other's member in hand to learn what movements made the best sounds come out of their mouths.

"Oh, god, Buck. You been watching me masturbate? How did you know I'd like that?"

"I didn't. It's just something I like, so I thought I'd try it on you. Glad it's good for you."

"Hmm, you saying you like it like this, then?"

"Fuck, Steve! Fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Bucky lurched closer and smothered Steve in kisses. He switched hands so he could methodically and purposefully tug on Steve's cock with an appendage that wouldn't get tired. Bucky had no clue Steve considered this no longer quite so vanilla.

Steve struggled to keep up with the pace Bucky had set, but his brain kept reminding him, "Bucky is jerking me off with his metal hand." It was very distracting.

Steve, of course, came first - explosively. Bucky would have giggled at how far Steve shot if he hadn't been out of his mind with the way Steve was returning the favor. Where Bucky jerked fast, Steve jerked thoroughly. Bucky had no choice but to feel all of Steve's hand twisting and caressing him.

It wasn't a contest to see who could moan the loudest, but Bucky would have been the winner of that challenge.

"Steve, oh-" Bucky arched up off the bed as he came. His breath stopped for a long moment before he was gasping and moaning again.

Steve bent down to catch some of Bucky's cum and lick the head to prolong his pleasure.

_"Ah, ah-!"_

Both felt the high from their exertions long minutes after they were finished.

"This was a great idea, Steve," Bucky complimented.

"I'm full of those."

"Yeah, you're full of it, alright," the brunet teased between kisses.

"Hey!"

"Any bright ideas for clean-up that don't involve moving?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, but I'm not sharing with you because you're mean."

"Aw, come on, Stevie." Bucky loomed over Steve and plied him with the full force of the Barnes Puppy Eyes With a Hint of Smolder™. He dropped his voice down an octave and rested a hand on Steve's face. "You don't really plan on hanging your best pal out to dry, do you?"

"God dammit, Bucky. That's cheating," Steve pouted.

Bucky flashed his dazzling grin to dissolve the rest of Steve's reluctance. He figured what worked on the ladies back in the 30's would also work on Steve.

Steve had hoped Bucky would never figure that out enough for use as blackmail. He groaned. Of course Bucky would figure it out and promptly use it to manipulate Steve. "Fine. But you're still mean."

"Oh, yeah, I'm really mean," Bucky snarked. He regarded Steve with an appraising eye. "Or maybe you just want to see me laze around covered in cum for the rest of the day."

Steve took a sharp intake of breath. He  didn't blink for several seconds.

Bucky chortled. "That's what I thought." He ran a hand down his chest and stomach to rub the substance into his skin. Bucky gave Steve another breathless moment to process this before dominating the man's gaping mouth with his tongue.

"Tell me something I can do for you, Stevie. Something not physically painful from the list you made for me."

Steve shivered, recognizing this as the order it was meant to be. "O-overstimulation...?" Steve wasn't sure if that qualified, since it was similar to physical pain.

Bucky, however, seemed pleased with his choice. He hummed in approval. "You tried that on yourself, right? How many times did you go?"

"S-six."

"How long did that take you, sweetheart?"

Steve covered his face and tried to answer through his hands. It was too muffled for even Bucky to hear.

"Come on, baby." Bucky pried his hands free. "Mumble it to my face."

Steve shook his head.

"Yes, Stevie. I need to know."

"...an hour."

Neither of them said a word for a solid, silent minute. Steve had his eyes closed. His face was burning. Bucky's mouth hung open. He couldn't find words.

Soon enough, Steve grew restless under the weight of Bucky's speechlessness.

"I haven't done it like that in a long time, though! It was pretty much right away, when the serum was still so new. It was like, if the wind changed directions - whoops, I'm hard again. I got more used to it over time and it's not a problem anymore." Steve grew more flustered with every word.

"But it's still a possibility, right?" Bucky's voice was deadlier than a snake's hiss.

Steve snapped his mouth shut. His convulsive gulp was audible. He nodded.

Bucky licked under Steve's jaw towards his ear. "Let's find out," he rumbled dangerously.

All thoughts of clean-up abandoned, Bucky smeared the cum across Steve's chest the way he'd done for himself. He used it to slip a path around Steve's nipples. The metal hand ventured up Steve's arm to pin his hand above their heads. Bucky sucked on the nipple he had briefly left alone.

"So good, baby. We taste wonderful together." Bucky licked and kissed his way up Steve's neck to whisper, "Can I call you my girl, Stevie? You make me feel like the luckiest fella in the world when you show me all of you like that."

Steve shuddered. It wasn't even a question in his mind. "Yeah, Bucky," he breathed. "I-I'm your girl."

"Thank you, Stevie. Let's see if I can't blow your top off, babe. I want you panting for breath and losing track of how much you've come. I wanna drive you out of your mind with pleasure, baby girl." Bucky kissed his way back down Steve's body until he ran into Steve's rejuvenated arousal.

"What have we got here? Are you this aroused for me, babydoll? Again? Mm-mm-mm, we are going to have a lotta fun with how turned on you get for me, Stevie." Bucky nosed along Steve's dick, just enough for him to want more. "You think you can come for me five more times? Doesn't have to be in an hour. In fact, I don't want you to think about coming at all, sweetheart. Just enjoy every level of pleasure I give you, when I give it to you. Can you try to let go for me like that, Stevie?"

Steve nodded, but it was short and sharp, his eyes were scrunched shut, and he was hanging onto the bed sheets for dear life.

"Sweetheart," Bucky sing-songed, fluttering his fingertips over Steve's clenched ones, "This isn't what letting go looks like. Let's try a yoga technique."

Bucky walked Steve through the process of clenching different parts of his body and then releasing them, until he had clenched his whole body and then relaxed it. Steve resolved to suggest later that Bucky get a part-time job as a yoga instructor.

"Good girl. Can't have my baby bracing for impact when this is all about letting go." Now that Steve was finally more pliant under him, Bucky plotted the best way to keep him like that. He started with a foot massage. Then he worked up to Steve's calves and thighs. Bucky transitioned smoothly to a more erotic massage at the top of the thighs and into the groin.

Steve had been moaning in appreciation the whole time. Bucky was pleased to note the moan Steve made didn't change that much from one type of massage to the other. The brunet kissed and mouthed after his hands, leaving dark hickeys on Steve's inner thighs.

It was a small leap to go from sucking on Steve's thigh to sucking one teste into his mouth. Steve groaned louder at this, but Bucky was proud of him for staying mostly relaxed. As he switched between Steve's balls, Bucky smoothed his hand up and over Steve's erection, at first to keep it out of the way, but his hand also didn't stop moving on it, either.

He drew back from Steve to give himself more room to pick up Steve's cock and start stroking with intent. Bucky sucked on the tip and tongued at the frenulum.

This made Steve start up the keening whine Bucky so often brought out of him.

Bucky decided now was as good a time as any to get the hang of really sucking cock. He'd looked up some advice online and now he put it to good use. Bucky went slowly and only fit as much as he could in his mouth without gagging. He held Steve there, getting used to the feeling and varying his suction as a slow torture for Steve.

Steve's pelvis made the tiniest little thrusting movements. Bucky wasn't in the mood to gag and ruin the whole event, so he clutched at Steve's hips with his hands. Eventually, he tried loosening his jaw more and inching his tongue forward bit by bit. Bucky wasn't able to go very far, but it was a little more than he'd expected.

Steve was loving it. He couldn't remember which direction was up. Bucky's mouth was incredible - he was slowly driving Steve insane with the various things he tried. What made it all the more amazing for Steve was that he knew all of this was new for Bucky, but he wanted to do it for Steve. He may even have wanted this for most of his life, the way Steve had.

Steve was already on a hair trigger from Bucky's enthusiastic efforts - Steve's favorite thing in the world now used to give him pleasure. When these thoughts suddenly occurred to him at the same moment that Bucky began bobbing back and forth and using a hand on the rest of Steve's dick, the coil of pleasure in Steve's stomach released.

He didn't tense as he came and he didn't have the presence of mind to warn Bucky. All Steve could do was moan in bliss.

Bucky, fortunately, was prepared with more advice from the internet. He loosened his lips slightly to let the cum escape and continued as he was to work Steve through his orgasm.

When it seemed clear Steve was at the point where a normal person would start to go soft, Bucky strengthened his efforts and added a deep, reverberating hum into the mix.

Steve cried out and tried to writhe even more. Bucky switched from holding just one hip to clamping down across Steve's waist with his metal arm.

He still had no idea this was a kink of Steve's, since Steve had yet to admit it. Bucky only knew Steve liked to be restrained, so he pressed harder, unaware Steve could feel the seams in the metal pinching at his skin and the cool temperature rapidly warm to his body heat.

Bucky pulled back until he had just the tip again, and he sucked hard. The blood began to flow south to Steve's cock once more, hardening him again to a brain-clouding state.

Instead of jacking Steve off with his hand anymore, Bucky skated his knuckles down and forced two dry fingers into Steve's ass.

Steve cried out and hiccuped a series of sharp moans.

Bucky ignored the wrong feeling it gave him to cause Steve pain this way and focused on finding Steve's prostate. He knew he'd located it when Steve yelled in surprise again and doubled his efforts to move his hips. Bucky just bore down with his arm and Steve gasped at the feeling.

With Steve's G-spot located, Bucky paid all his attention there, swirling his fingers to purposely avoid it, then glancing off it with barely a real touch. He slowly and surely slid his fingertips over it, then added pressure a little at a time until he was bearing down on it as forcefully as the arm on Steve's waist. Bucky administered sharp jabs to the spot until Steve was sobbing his moans in time with the treatment.

Bucky continued on like this for an uncountable amount of time, sucking and licking Steve's dick in tandem.

"Gonna - _Buck!_ "

Bucky popped off of Steve and used his metal hand to encourage the blond through his third orgasm. He didn't stop padding his fingers over Steve's prostate, either.

Now Steve was no longer hiccupping his moans - he was just hiccupping. Bucky stilled his hands and held Steve in this intimate way.

It felt to Steve like Bucky was holding him together after taking him apart.

Bucky shifted so he could hover his face over Steve's. He pecked tiny kisses all over the blond's wrung-out expression.

"Let's give you a little break before I eat you out, huh, pal?"

Steve laughed, weak as a kitten. "Uh, yeah. Good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
